The present invention is directed, in general, to the cleaning of swimming pools, and, more specifically, to an improved skimmer well basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket. The present invention is also directed to an improved reversible weight capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket in two configurations.
Modern swimming pools are usually equipped with a pool skimmer system. One feature, of such a system is a skimmer well that collects floating debris from the surface of the pool. Such debris can include leaves, trash, roaches, crickets and other insects, frogs, snakes, mice, and other similar items. When such floating debris enters a skimmer well, the floating debris is collected in a skimmer basket that sits inside the skimmer well. The skimmer basket acts as an initial filter or strainer which traps the floating debris while allowing the pool water to flow through the skimmer basket and then into the pool pump and through the master filtration unit and back into the pool.
Because a skimmer basket fills up with debris over time, the skimmer basket must be emptied and cleaned periodically. In order to empty and clean a skimmer basket, the cleaning person must reach down into the skimmer well and pull the skimmer basket out of the skimmer well. Due to the tight clearance of the skimmer basket within the skimmer well, it is necessary to lift the skimmer basket straight up to get it out of the skimmer well.
This can sometimes require the cleaning person to use both hands to reach down into the inside of the skimmer basket to get a firm hold on the skimmer basket in order to lift the skimmer basket straight up and out of the skimmer well. This means that the cleaning person will be required to put his or her hand into the unpleasant debris that has collected in the skimmer basket. There may also be unpleasant debris floating above the basket because the normal water level is above the top of the skimmer basket.
An apparatus is desired that would allow a cleaning person to avoid reaching down through the debris into the inside of a skimmer basket when the skimmer basket is being removed from its swimming pool skimmer well for emptying and cleaning. An apparatus is also desired that would allow a cleaning person to reach down into the skimmer well and remove the skimmer basket without putting his or her hands under the water.
Some prior art skimmer basket handles comprise small thin plastic straps or a small ridged side clip attached to the sides of the skimmer basket. The small thin plastic straps are generally not very strong and some are easily breakable. The small thin plastic straps and the small side clips rest inside of the skimmer basket below the water line and in the midst of the undesirable debris that has accumulated in the skimmer basket. In order to pick up such handles it is necessary to reach down into the inside of the skimmer basket and touch the undesirable debris in the skimmer basket.
Some other prior art skimmer basket handles comprise small metal or plastic wires that are connected to the rim of the skimmer basket. In the course of time such handles will become broken or detached or lost. This means that the cleaning person will be required to put his or her hand into the unpleasant debris that has accumulated in the skimmer basket.
In addition, many prior art skimmer baskets do not have a weight incorporated into the basket design. Skimmer baskets are usually made of lightweight material such as plastic. A skimmer basket that lacks a weight will float up through the debris in the skimmer well when the pool pump is not operating and not circulating water through the skimmer well. When the skimmer basket floats upwardly with respect to its seated position within the skimmer well, it will break the seal between the walls of the skimmer well and the rim of the skimmer basket. Then when the pool pump is turned on, there is a possibility that debris will lodge in the space between the rim of the skimmer basket and the walls of the skimmer well, thereby preventing the skimmer basket from properly seating itself in the skimmer well basket seat location. This would cause the skimmer well basket to be out of position and not able to properly filter the debris in the skimmer well. If the debris reaches and enters the pool pump, it could harm the pool pump.
Some prior art skimmer baskets do have a weight incorporated into the basket design. However, in many cases the weight is not sufficiently heavy to keep the skimmer basket properly seated and sealed within its proper seat position within the skimmer well. The lack of a sufficiently heavy weight permits the skimmer basket to float up through the debris when the pool pump is not operating and not circulating water through the skimmer well.
The most undesirable and time consuming task in swimming pool maintenance is removing and cleaning the skimmer basket. The present invention significantly minimizes both the unpleasantness and the maintenance time associated with that task.
The invention comprises a handle capable of being attached to a skimmer basket where the handle has a column that positions a grip of the handle above the top of the skimmer basket and above the top of the water level when the handle is attached to the skimmer basket. The invention further comprises a reversible weight that may be connected to the skimmer basket in two different configurations. One of the configurations of the reversible weight permits the skimmer basket handle to be attached to the skimmer basket without drilling or punching an aperture in the bottom of the skimmer basket. One of the configurations of the reversible weight permits the skimmer basket handle to be attached to the skimmer basket in a manner that does not change the clearance distance of the bottom of the skimmer basket from the bottom of the skimmer well.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket, wherein the improved skimmer basket handle has an extended column to permit a cleaning person to have easy access to the portion of the handle to be gripped when the skimmer basket is removed from a skimmer well.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket, wherein the improved skimmer basket handle has an extended column to permit a cleaning person to avoid having to put his or her hands into the unpleasant debris that has accumulated in the skimmer basket when removing the skimmer basket from a skimmer well.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket, wherein the improved skimmer basket handle has an extended column that positions the portion of the handle to be gripped beneath the top edge of a skimmer well, when the skimmer basket is within the skimmer well.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket, wherein the improved skimmer basket handle is sturdy and not easily breakable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket, wherein the improved skimmer basket handle has an extended column with a handle grip to permit a cleaning person to easily shake out the debris collected in the skimmer basket by simply shaking or tapping the skimmer basket over or in a collection container or trash bag so that the cleaning person does not touch the debris or get wet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket, wherein the improved skimmer basket handle has an extended column with a handle grip to permit proper circulation of water through the skimmer basket.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket, wherein the improved skimmer basket handle has an extended column with a handle grip to permit a cleaning person to quickly and easily rinse off the skimmer basket using a common garden hose without getting wet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket, wherein the improved skimmer basket handle is capable of being attached to a skimmer basket weight that allows the basket to remain in its proper seated position in the skimmer well even when the pool pump is not operating to circulate water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket, wherein the improved skimmer basket handle is capable of being attached to a reversible weight that may be attached to the skimmer basket in two configurations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket, wherein the improved skimmer basket handle can be attached to a variety of existing skimmer baskets that are already in use in swimming pools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket, wherein the improved skimmer basket can be used in residential swimming pools as well as in commercial swimming pools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved skimmer basket, handle capable of being attached to a skimmer well basket, wherein the length of the improved skimmer basket handle can be extended by use of an extension handle to accommodate deeper skimmer wells in commercial swimming pools.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they may readily use the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.